Juggalo Championship Wrestling
Juggalo Championship Wrestling (abbreviated JCW, and formerly known as Juggalo Championshit Wrestling) is an independent professional wrestling promotion run by the rap duo Insane Clown Posse. Largely founded on graphic stunts and shock value, their style is based upon that of hardcore matches. The group refers to Extreme Championship Wrestling as the major influence on the company's style as well as their unique camera angles, which they compare to that of the movie Natural Born Killers; "fading in and out, and turning all over." The video games Backyard Wrestling: Don't Try This at Home and Backyard Wrestling 2: There Goes the Neighborhood feature numerous independent wrestlers from the promotion. History Beginning In 1996, Insane Clown Posse released a VHS entitled ICP's Strangle-Mania, which featured a compilation of death matches from the Outrageously Violent Wrestling From Japan video collection, overdubbed with their own humorous commentary. Following the release, the duo, along with local booker Dan Curtis, hosted the event "ICP's Strangle-Mania Live" in 1997 at the sold out St. Andrew's Hall. One year later, after Insane Clown Posse's three month stint in WWF, Curtis and the group coordinated another "Strangle-Mania Live" show, which would be followed by an eighty-city "Hellfire Wrestling" tour. Curtis booked the talent and wrote the scripts. "Strangle-Mania Live" sold out the Majestic Theater in Detroit. Two days after the show, Curtis was found dead in his apartment, due to a sudden diabetic problem. The "Hellfire Wrestling" tour was subsequently canceled. Juggalo Championshit Wrestling era On December 19, 1999, Insane Clown Posse held the first "Juggalo Championshit Wrestling" event. It was booked by 17-year-old wrestling referee Brian Gorie and wrestling manager/commentator Dave Prazak. The event took place in Detroit at the sold out St. Andrews Hall, and was filmed for release. Russ Redmon, who also wrestled in the promotion as Mr. Meaner/Big Flame, and Brian Gorie produced the film in Hollywood. In January 2000, Prazak left the company over money issues, leaving Gorie to solely book the company. On May 9, 2000, JCW Vol. 1 was released onto VHS. The video lasted 38 weeks on the Billboard Sports and Recreation Top Sellers list and charted as high as #2. In April and May 2000, Gorie booked a highly successful 15-city "Strangle-Mania Live Tour" which spanned from Detroit to Denver. JCW Vol. 2 was filmed during tour stops in both Cleveland and Milwaukee, and was released on VHS on July 23, 2001. The video charted as high as #8 on the Billboard Sports and Recreation Top Sellers list. In July 2000, at Insane Clown Posse's 1st annual Gathering of the Juggalos in Novi, Michigan, JCW held multiple matches. Shortly after the Gathering, Gorie left the company. From that point on, Insane Clown Posse began booking the events themselves. One of the major mainstream highlights for the company came in an angle on the nationally televised WCW Monday Nitro. On August 21, 2000, WCW wrestler Vampiro, who at the time was the JCW Heavyweight Champion, brought the title out with him on Nitro. He proceeded to proclaim that the JCW Heavyweight Championship was the only world title that meant anything to him. Tank Abbott was then given a shot at the title, in a match which Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J called under their "Gweedo" and "3D" personas, but lost after interference by the duo. Juggalo Championship Wrestling went on to become the third most successful wrestling league in 2000. Insane Clown Posse set plans to record matches for their third wrestling video, JCW Vol. 3, in 2003 at the fourth annual Gathering of the Juggalos. Due to the amount of injuries sustained by the wrestlers, and the rowdiness of the fans, the footage was scrapped. Another event was scheduled and filmed for the video. On November 11, JCW Vol. 3 was released on DVD. Two weeks later, JCW Vol. 1 and JCW Vol. 2 were both individually re-released on the DVD format. Modern Day PWU vs. JCW On November 18, 2006, Violent J appeared in Pro Wrestling Unplugged to team up with Corporal Robinson, the then JCW Heavyweight Champion and PWU Hardcore Champion, to go against Mad Man Pondo and Chuck Wagon. During the match, Violent J turned on Robinson, prompting a series of matches between JCW and PWU. One month later, on December 16, Pro Wrestling Unplugged hosted the event entitled "PWU vs JCW". The O’Doyles defeated The Bosom Buddies, and after the match, Insane Clown Posse attacked The O’Doyles. In the main event, Team PWU (The Backseat Boyz and Corporal Robinson) defeated Team JCW (2 Tuff Tony, Violent J, and Dyson Pryce). After the match, Raven appeared, wearing a JCW jersey. PWU owner Tod Gordon then announced a War Games match for the next show. On January 20, PWU hosted "Cuffed & Caged: Last Man Standing", which again pitted themselves against JCW. In the main event War Games match, Team PWU (Trent Acid, Corporal Robinson, Johnny Kashmere, "The Complete” Pete Hunter , and “The Pitbull” Gary Wolfe) took on Team JCW (Nosawa, 2 Tuff Tony, Violent J, Mad Man Pondo, and Raven). By the end of the match, it was down to 2 Tuff Tony and Violent J against Corporal Robinson. When Raven came down to the ring, he betrayed his teammates and hit them both with his Even Flow DDT. Raven then hit Corporal Robinson with the same move, before declaring that he was the biggest star in the building and that he was on neither team. All members of Team PWU and Team JCW then joined forces and proceeded to attack Raven. The following month, on February 17, PWU hosted an event entitled "Raven’s Revenge?". The event again featured matches with PWU wrestlers against JCW wrestlers, but the (kayfabe) animosity between the promotions had died, leaving only friendly competition. The friendship between JCW and PWU continued, as Tod Gordon allowed multiple PWU wrestlers to compete for JCW in their next planned tour. Current In March 2007, Insane Clown Posse planned a twenty-two city tour entitled "The Tempest Release Party". The concert also featured JCW wrestling, which was filmed for JCW's first ever internet wrestling program. SlamTV!, as it would be called, began airing on April 7, 2007. The program leads up to the wrestling event Bloodymania, which is held at the Gathering of the Juggalos. At the 2008 Gathering of the Juggalos, Insane Clown Posse stated that Juggalo Championship Wrestling will hold a "JCW Legends Show" in 2009. Thus far, the only confirmed wrestler for the event is the return of Evil Dead. References External links * Official JCW website * SlamTV! site * JCW Main Event radio show * Myspace for JCW Main Event radio show * JCW Heavyweight Title pictures * JCW Tag Team Title pictures Category:Wrestling